


What the Thunder Brings

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Mountains, Rain, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, girl!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm's started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Thunder Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://irnan.livejournal.com/profile)[**irnan**](http://irnan.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _girl!McCoy/Kirk: rainy days_. This can be read on its own or as a sequel to "[Chase to the Cut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66420)." Title from the Madonna song "[Rain](http://www.madonnalyrics.org/erotica.html#rain)." I should probably just give up on being embarrassed at this point.

In the mountains, they don’t regulate the weather the way they do in San Francisco: You get what Mother Nature sees fit to throw at you, and (in McCoy’s opinion) you like it that way.

Jamie hasn’t come in off the porch now that the storm’s started. When McCoy goes to investigate, he sees that she’s left the porch—but not to come inside. Instead she’s gone down the steps to stand in the downpour, with her head back and her eyes closed. When he looks again, he can see that she’s smiling.

He doesn’t move from his place in the kitchen, but, as though she knows he’s there, Jamie opens her eyes and meets his. She motions toward herself, and McCoy can see her mouth shaping the words, “Come outside.”

McCoy gestures back, less specifically, but meant to encompass the facts that it’s pouring outside and he likes to stay dry.

Jamie rolls her eyes and gestures again, more emphatically.

There may come a day when Leonard McCoy can say no to James Theophilia Kirk, but that day is not coming anytime soon.

He takes off his shoes and socks, and goes barefoot across the porch and down the path. Jamie’s still smiling, and it’s happy, relaxed, the way he rarely sees her back at the academy but with which he is sometimes gifted only when they’re here at the cabin.

“You’re nuts,” he tells her, because she’s expecting him to.

“Maybe,” she agrees. “But the rain feels good, doesn’t it?”

It’s warm outside; there’s no thunder or lightning; there’s just the clean sluice of an Appalachian rainstorm.

“It’s not bad,” McCoy says, and receives the anticipated elbow in the ribs.

He puts his arm around her, this crazy brilliant girl he’s stopped telling himself he doesn’t love so much. Jamie puts her arm around him, too, and it’s comfortable, close, the two of them miles from anywhere, in the rain.

“Bones,” she says quietly, and he looks down at her. Jamie turns then and brings her other hand up to his other shoulder. It’s strangely tentative, though, and she stops there, her expression serious, even apprehensive. Then she moves her hand again, sliding it up his neck to cup his cheekbone.

McCoy can’t summon much more than a whisper to say, “Jamie, what are you doing?”

She says, just as low, “I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” which really isn’t an answer at all. “But I didn’t know if you wanted me to.”

Some invisible force has wrapped itself around McCoy’s larynx. “I do,” he manages. “I mean, if we’re on the same page here. I do.”

Jamie’s smile is back, small but sure. “I’m pretty sure we are. And I do too.”

He cups her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her temples. He tips her head back just as she pulls his down, and they meet, as always, in the middle.

She tastes like the rain.

Her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him as close as they can be. The rain falls around their two bodies, heavy and soft, a cloak as they kiss.

When it ends, Jamie reaches up and traces a finger over his lips, like she’s making sure he’s real. McCoy can’t help stroking her face with his thumbs: her eyebrows, her temples, her cheekbones. Her eyes are bright, open, and clear.

McCoy thinks he could stand with Jamie like this for a hundred thousand years.


End file.
